Bad Days
by darkarcher95
Summary: Rory didn't jump in front of the bullet and the doctor died. But Rorys been left a gift. Can he change time and save the universe from the cracks. Amy/Rory. Sorry i suck at summarys. A/U from Cold Blood.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi this is my first ever fanfic. Please be gentle when reviewing (also please review). Before we start I should say this story will be AU from Cold Blood. Basically Rory didn't jump in front of the bullet and the Doctor gets hit. But the before he can regenerate he is touched by the crack. However just before he is erased he gives Rory a gift. What gift you ask? You have to read to find out. But enough of that, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Except in my mind.

* * *

Bad Days.

_Prologue._

It hits him like a fire to his chest. He is thrown back as searing pain roars through his body. _Too young. Can't die yet. So much to see and do. Too young. _But it's happening and he can't stop it.

Before he knows it, they're beside him. _The nurse and the kissigram. What a couple_. "Doctor, its going to be ok," says Rory, inspecting his body for the main area of damage. Amy's beside him, staring disbelievingly at the dying body in front of her. She allows a single tear to escape before putting on a tough face. _Good old Amelia Pond, never letting her fear show through_. _I just wish-_his thoughts are interrupted by another bolt of pain. As his back arches and his face contorts, a blue glow shines over his body. "Strange, usually gold," he mutters, not noticing the shocked expression on his companions faces.

_This can't happen, not now_. Rory quickly checks the body. He sees the burn instantly. It's hardly easy to miss. He thinks he hears the Doctor murmur something, but he's distracted by the tendril of white smoke now gripping the Doctors leg. Slowly a blue glow covers the Doctor and forces him away.

"Oh no," says the Doctor, as if just realising he's dying, "this can't happen." Then he looks at him and the world seems to stop for a second. During that second, he hears the Doctor whisper to him._ Go to the TARDIS. Take the screwdriver. Look after her._ Nodding, he grabs Amy lightly by the arm and slowly pulls her towards the TARDIS.

Not even caring to hide the tears anymore, Amy screams at him to let her go. She wants to be by his side for this. The Doctor. Her Doctor. It's not fare. "We have to go back. We can't just leave him to die," she screamed, rage over-powering her sadness, "We cant even leave without him."

Running round the TARDIS, he finally sees what he's looking for. Hidden in the corner, underneath a coat, lies the screwdriver. Picking it up, he presses the button on the side, and his mind is destroyed. Images flood his brain, of metal men with electric hands and oval robots with stick eyes. Of far away planets and futuristic ships. Of men and women left behind and stars in the sky yet to see. Of burning forests and downtown London.

With these images come words as well. Daleks, Cybermen, Galifrey, Rose, John Smith and TARDIS. TARDIS. The word sticks in his mind like glue . The parts glowing in his overloaded head. Almost subconsciously he walks over and presses buttons and flicks switches. Finally, his hands rest and the images stop, to be replaced by darkness.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Keep going or stop. It's up to you. So click that little button and tell me what you think. I'll be waiting. P.S sorry so short, next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N sorry took so long to post this chapter. I have been real busy trying to figure out what to do with the story when an idea just came to me. I think you will be surprised with the way this story progresses. Also I like to thank everyone for the positive reviews. They mean so much. Also I'm looking for a beta after I realised I made a few mistakes. Any volunteers contact me. Anyway, off we go.

Disclaimer: Me no own Doctor Who.

* * *

The first thing to hit Rory was intense throbbing in the back of his head. Slowly opening his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings with a sense of uncertainty. _Where am I._ Taking in his surroundings, he noticed a pile of old books (one of which said 1000 year old diary). Over in the corner there was a small desk with a single wooden chair. Looking down, he realised he was lying on a single bed with a blue sheet. _This must be the Doctor's room. Doctor. Oh my god the Doctor. _Running out the room, he quickly made his way to the console room. He half expected the Doctor to be standing there, chatting away with Amy or making repairs to the TARDIS. But there was no Doctor. He was all alone in the never ending ship. _Wait a minute, where exactly am I... _"I think I can help with that."

Amy just couldn't stop crying. And-try as hard as she might to deny it-she didn't want to stop._ He's dead. He's dead. Dead. DEAD._Amy remembered going through the motions. Carrying Rory to the first room she saw. Watching as the others departed the TARDIS. She didn't even notice as the doors closed and the central column started up in the control room. All she wanted to do was go to her room and cry. And that's what she did.

The voice caught Rory off guard. Spinning round, he slipped on Amy's discarded scarf. Managing to grab hold of the TARDIS, he vaguely recognised the voice. Taking a deep breathe, he calmed himself by listening to the rhythm of his hearts. _Wait, __hearts__. _Standing still he tried to listen to his heart beat. There was no mistaking it, there was definitely two. "Hello, forget about me." Spinning round he turned to see a tall, skinny man in a suit and brown overcoat. Strangely, he seemed to be wearing trainers. The man had a massive grin on his face and seemed to be looking at him with a gleam in his eyes. "This is the right one… whatever your name is." After a moment of surprise he regained his composure enough to yell, "Who are you, and what are you doing in the TARDIS!"

_Hmm… must be a different incarnation. Guess I'm going to have to explain._"Look this may be hard to believe, but I'm the Doctor. Well, not the Doctor exactly, more a personification of all his memories and knowledge. Right now I'm taking on the appearance of his 10th incarnation, which –judging by the look on your face and what you just said- I'm guessing is the wrong one?" nodding slowly, Rory had to ask a question. "Why have I got two hearts?" "That, oh that's easy. It's from the chameleon arch" the doctor said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What's a chameleon arch?" "It's a device that changes your species, makes you an alien." At that Rory nearly dropped to the floor. Steadying himself he spoke, "So I'm an alien." Spoke Rory. "Yep," spoke the kind-of-Doctor. "What species?" "Isn't it obvious? You're a Time Lord."

* * *

Totally didn't see the story going this way, but I guess that's how things work out. Any way, review to let me know if you like the story. I myself didn't really like this chapter. Anyways sorry for the late update, I'll try to update quicker. P.S. special thanks to TillyMe, ShadowTheNewsie and Gosurori-Otaku. Loving the positive reviews, keep-um coming.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Everybody. Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. School has been hectic with all the exams and coursework. I've been trying to find the time to post a new chapter and I apologise. Now this chapter may be a wee bit confusing so keep up. Before you ask in the reviews, I'll just say that the doctor hologram is not as fully functional as intended. Also, one of the main reasons that I had to wait so long was the issue of the Doctor's body. Obviously it was absorbed by the crack, so how are they all there. I might have come up with a way to fix this, but you may have to open your minds a bit. Anyway, let's get on with this shamble of a story. ;)**

* * *

"No. I can't be. You have to be wrong. It must be a mistake." Rory repeated this to himself for what seemed like hours. Eventually he lowered his mantra down to a whisper, followed shortly by silence.

"I know it's tough. But trust me you will get through this," comforted the Doctor hologram. "Think how I feel. I'm dead!" It was then that Rory realised he'd missed something. Something big. Huge even.

"The cracks erase time!" yelled Rory, clearly delighted at making this discovery. "That must be why the doctor didn't panic till after he saw the crack touch him. He probably thought he would just change again."

"Yeah, sorry to put a damper on your parade, but what are the cracks." Yelled a northern accent from behind him. Spinning round, Rory found himself facing a tough looking, leather clad wearing northerner.

"Please tell me this is supposed to happen" muttered Rory.

Amy was on top of the world. _Well TARDIS at least. _Everything was going great. Rory and her had just come back from another adventure and were now relaxing at home. So why was something off?_ Probably just a little under the weather she thought. If it stays I'll just see a doctor. Doctor. _The word sounded strange. She put to the back of her mind and continued to head to the swimming pool. She failed to notice the tears that wept from her eyes as she made her way down the corridor

"Fantastic. Now I've gone back even further. If this keeps up I'll be a old man again." Spoke the new Doctor.

"Here let me fix that." Spoke Rory, and in one fluid motion he grabbed the screwdriver, opened the claws and fired. The tip glowed green as the Doctor stood there, shocked. After a while Rory realised what he had just done and dropped the screwdriver in disgust. "What's happening to me."

"I'm not sure. By the looks of it however, I'd say you're more of an idiot than Mickey." Spoke the Doctor, the hints of a smirk just visible on his face.

"Stop messing about and tell me what's wrong with me." It was at this moment that Amy chose to walk in.

"There's my boy's. What you been up to?" Amy spoke, oblivious to the look of bewilderment on Rory's face. "Ahhhh, do you have to be Nine today Doctor. I could use someone funny like Ten or Two."

"Maybe latter, because I think Rory's just passed out from shock." Spoke Nine casually, gesturing to the floor where Rory's body lay.

* * *

Thank you, thank you. I know I deserve an Emmy. When will the BBC learn to listen? Anyways next update will be soon I promise or so help me Eleven can die. Anyways reviews mean love, criticism helps, and if you have any questions- I'm sure you do- ask and I will answer in the next chapter. Until then, **GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


End file.
